Not Worth It In The End
by MissyCastro
Summary: I wasn't plannign on puttign this here...but okay here I am...this is a story about a sadistic man and his masacistic sp? pets


Not Worth it in the End

By: Mikayla Reisenauer

Introduction

I consider myself free, but not in your sense of the word. I have an owner. His name is to be known by me and others but not you, at least not yet. He's what some of you call sadistic, and he is. Yet at the same time he was and is exactly what I needed. In the very beginning I found it to be a joke. It didn't take me long to realize I was wrong. It all started a very long time ago. It's not just a story, it's my life. Mine is a life of a desperate girl. At the same time a rightfully self centered mastermind. For you to understand I must go back to the first night I met him.

Chapter One

Slowly, as I had done for so many nights. I watched man after man file past my cage-like room. Some would ask me questions, while others would stare at me with disgust as they walked past. No matter how discouraged I became I would always smile. One night changed everything when, he, came in.

He came in with such a look of power and self-confidence that I was captivated by his presence. He walked up to my cage-like room and asked me a simple yet slightly sickening question. "Does the little whore need a master?" Being called that caught me off guard, but I just had to have him for my master so I smiled and nodded. This smirk came across his face that sent a chill right through me. Soon enough I would come to hate that smirk, but at the same time I learned to love it. He unlocked the door to my cage-like room, gave me a collar, and took me to my new home.

Walking into this place I still had no idea what I had gotten myself into. As soon as we were there he ordered me to go into this room. In the center of the room stood a wooden desk, I walked over to it and from behind me I heard him say," Take off your shirt, skirt, and whatever underwear you have on and lean over the desk." The way he said it surprised me. His tone hadn't changed at all.

I quickly responded, "NO WAY" Without hesitation he quickly walked over to me and slapped me hard across the face. "I hate repeating myself you whore so listen closely, I own you. You will do whatever I want whenever I want. Now be a good little whore and do as I said."

Without further hesitation I did as he had told me to. I took off my t-shirt putting it on the floor next to the desk. I slid out of my ripped jeans, the entire time I could tell he was watching me the entire time. Next I went to remove my blue, purple teddy bear thong placing it on my jeans right by my shirt. I looked at him then over to the desk, I walked over there and leaned over the top of it my back to the ceiling. I laid there wondering what he'd do next.

Soon enough I heard the clanging of metal on metal. I looked over my shoulder to see him bring handcuffs out of a box in the corner of the room. He moved over and cuffed my hands to the desk. As I struggled frantically I heard him chuckle. I heard him say, "Do what I say and I'll beat you, don't and I'll beat you worse. No matter what, you're mine now whore." He then took out a wooden paddle and spanked me for 20 minutes that seemed like an hour. After he was done and un-cuffed me I grabbed my clothes and walked to the room he said would be mine. I laid down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and looked around. "This isn't my…" I stopped in mid-sentence as I remembered where I was. Feeling slightly scared and alone I got up and only dared to check out my new room. It didn't take me to long to realize I wasn't alone. In the room was another bed, I went over and in the bed was another girl. She was rather pretty and couldn't have been to much younger then me. As I was heading back over to my bed I heard her wake up. She sat up and I walked back over to her. I extended my hand to her "H…hi my name is Katie, what's yours?" She stared at me for awhile then smiled slightly. She shook my hand and replied "My name is Brandi." "It is nice to meet you, I guess. So how long have you been here?" I asked her. After a bit of hesitation from her she finally responded, "A few months, but I plan on asking for my freedom soon….if he doesn't give it to me I'm just gonna run away. He is more likely to give me my freedom now that he has you."

A knock on the door startled me. It took me a few seconds to realize Brandi wasn't going to answer the door so I went and opened it. There stood a tall girl. She had long brown hair that covered her eyes. Without looking at me she said "The master wishes to see Brandi." Right after she told us that, the girl walked back down the long hall-way. Brandi stood up and walked towards the door "I guess the bastard wants to have some fun." She said laughing. Right as she got to the door she turned to me and with a look of all seriousness told me "No matter what he does Katie, do not let him fuck with your mind."

As she left I sat down on my bed wondering what in the world she had meant by that. I spent most of that day just sitting around in my new room staring at the ceiling. Eventually I got curious and decided to leave my room. I stood up and walked to the door. I quickly made my way down the hall passing by three closed doors and two open ones. The first one I recognized as the room I had been in the night before the second was the bathroom.

Soon enough I found myself in a huge library. While reading I lost track of time. Before I knew it five hours had already gone by. About half-way through a great book I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Who gave you permission to be in here?" he asked me. I quickly set the book down stumbling back a few steps. "I'm sorry sir, I had no idea I wasn't allowed in here." I said. "I don't care if you are in here, just stay out of my master room, the room marked A and B unless you are told otherwise." He told me. I headed for the door and right before I left he added "Tonight, at nine o'clock meet me in the room we were in last night. I have instructed Brandi to show you which clothes are yours and where the bathroom is. Go get ready, and don't be late." Then I walked down the hallway, now seeing the labeled rooms. Master, A, and B. A shiver ran through me as I walked by them. I soon made it to my room, on her bed was Brandi. She quickly turned away from me. Was she…crying? I asked myself, What did he do to her?


End file.
